home again
by Hearinmystery
Summary: a club members daughter was sent to her grandparents for three years to finish school. after getting in trouble for so long it was the only thing he could do for his daughter, she wanted nothing more then to come home. charming was home to her no matter what. keeping her away and safe wasn't an option anymore, what is did she come back to? SOA is not mine
1. back home

"Daddy" I squealed

Jumping into my father's arms, it's been a while since I saw him.

"hey sweetheart, lets get you home" He said

I have been gone for the past three years, it felt great to be back in charming. I never wanted to leave but my dad sent me to my grandparents before I finished high school. I kept getting in a lot of trouble here. Since I graduated school two years ago I stayed one more year with my grandparents and got RN degree. I loved my grandparents but I didn't like being in Va. I couldn't wait to come back home.

I missed my dad and his club, my friends, the family that didn't have to be blood. I missed mama Gemma too. Her sarcastic and smart mouth, I always looked up to her when I was younger. She always had something to say when I got into trouble though. Always said I was like my mum and dad.

My dad picked me up at the bus station with his bike. I'm surprised he rode alone I know the club usually don't let anyone ride alone.

He handed me an extra helmet and put his on as we headed to the house.

My dad's house was pretty empty I know he usually didn't stay here anyway usually he stayed at the club house the only time he ever stayed home was when he had a girlfriend or when I was home.

I walked into my room at the house it was the way I left it with the Harley posters and pictures of my friends and family. I put my stuff away and paused looking at a picture of Opie, Donna, Jax and me on my mirror. God I missed them.

I changed into my favorite black skinny jeans and my favorite black tank top that had skulls on it. My skinny jeans were the ones I wore in the picture that was on my mirror I had quite a few ripped holes in them. The memories flashed through my head but disappeared.

My dad wouldn't tell me anything about the club or anyone for that past three years I guess he thought I would eventually forget about everyone and move on with my life. He knew I was safer away from charming. He didn't want me to come back.

Flash back

"you know your better off with your grandparents" he said

"Dad, I can make my own decisions now you know, I finished high school and made it trough college. But I miss charming" I replied

"I know, but your safer there" he added

I rolled my eyes walking around my room I was getting irritated, he just keeps pushing me away. I knew I would always be his little girl but I have proven to him enough times that I could take care of myself.

"is this just an attempt to keep me away from Jax?" I asked

"no darling, I just want to keep you safe you don't need this life" he replied

"dad, it was my life growing up its always going to be a part of me, you got to understand that" I added

"besides I'm sure I showed you by now I can take care of myself, I know you did make me come out here to keep me safe. You sent me away because I couldn't stay out of trouble" I said

"fine, riles if your ready to come home then come home" he said

I know he felt defeated and I know he wanted me safe but damn it charming was home to me

End flashback

I walked into the living room where my dad was sitting on the couch. I took in my surroundings the house hasn't changed the walls were empty besides a few pictures of the club and my school photos when I was younger. The black couch my dad sat on was still looking new.

I sat with my dad drinking a beer telling him all the things I did in Virginia and showed him some new scars I got. Everyone used to say I was a walking scar because I always found a way of getting hurt unintentionally of course.

"well you want to go to the club house I think Gemma is there" my dad asked

"definitely I miss mama Gem" I replied excited

We made it to the club house in less than fifteen minutes, my dad backed his bike up next to Jax's bike and I got off giving him the helmet.

Gemma was coming out the office of TM when she spotted me her eyes went wide. She wasn't expecting me, my dad didn't tell anyone I was coming home.

"mama Gem" I screamed running up and hugging her, she hugged me back.

"hey baby, how you been" Gem asked

"I'm better now I missed you!" I replied

I looked across the lot and saw Gemma smiling at a guy I didn't know he walked up and kissed Gemma. He wrapped his arms around her while he stepped behind her. I looked at her confused and smiled.

"This is Nero, Nero this is Riley" Gemma said introducing him

"nice to meet you" I said smiling while he pulled me in for a hug

"good to finally meet you" nero added

I giggled, a little I heard about clay but didn't know Gemma had a new man in her life.

Gemma only told me a few things that happened while I was gone, she knew how much I missed being home and didn't want me to high tail back here if she told me to much. I knew about Jax and Wendy, and Tara being back in charming. She told me about Jax having Abel and Tara trying to get back with Jax but it didn't work so she left again. Clay was gone Jax was now president of the club. But that's about it. She wouldn't give me all the glory details. Abel had to be about one years old now.

I heard a lot of noise behind me and turned around to see everyone walking out the club house now. I spotted Opie talking to Donna by the garage and ran over to them. Trying to avoid the one person I wasn't ready to talk to.

I pulled Donna and Opie in for a hug and started talking to Donna catching up on everything I missed while I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so I started this story pretty fast, I need people to let me know who they think Riley's dad should be?

I don't own anything except my character and the story line.**

I glanced up and saw Jax kiss one of the girls that were always around the club house. I rolled my eyes and of course Donna saw. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me to Opies truck. "im going to get her out of here before she already starts trouble" donna told Opie over her shoulder. She opened the passenger door for me.

"your such a gentleman" i said teasing her

She rolled her eyes and jumped in the driver side. We laughed pulling out of the lot But not before Jax saw me.

Fuck, he looked shocked and maybe a little hurt. It was hard to tell but i knew he moved on. I mean he did get married and have a kid.

We pulled into a bar that was maybe four blocks from the club.

Sitting at the bar taking shots and talking about old times.

"you know Opie and Jax are trying to get out of running guns" Donna said

I nodded "that's great, I mean with everyone having kids and Opie not in jail anymore. I said

"you have a kid too, dont act like that. I know that's why your dad sent you to your grandparents even if you don't want to admit it" Donna said

"I don't want to talk about that, i am not even sure i can stay around here" i said my voice cracking a little

"Riley, you can't run and hide forever. You're going to have to tell Tommy everything soon enough" Donna added while rubbing my back

"wait, does Jax know?" I asked grabbing her arm

"does Jax know what?" I heard a familiar male voice ask from behind me

"shit" i muttered as I took the shot the bartender had just given me. I wiped the tears off my face and turned to see Jax and Opie standing there.

"nothing" I said giving him a small smile.

I looked down at my wrist pulling the hairbow on my wrist letting it snap and hit my wrist. I could feel him staring at me. I looked to Donna told her I had to go, she shook her head. I knew she wasn't happy I was running again. I guess when my dad sent me away, I picked up the habit.

I started walking away but Jax grabbed ahold of my wrist i felt his thumb run over the three scars that were there. I looked back at him and he looked at the scars and then at me skeptically. I could tell he wanted to ask but he refrained.

"Why do you run when you see me" he asked

Taking my hand away from him "I'm not" I said

"Could have fooled me" he retorted

I looked back at the door, and started to leave again. "I just want to leave" I called over my shoulder

"Because I'm here" I heard as the cool night air hit my face.

I started to run as I heard all three of them coming out the door. I ran fast towards my father's house, I kept going into the woods behind my house, far enough from the house there was a little house. It was the play house all of us had played in as a kid, when we became teenagers that was just our spot. There were two houses one pretty high up in the tree and one just sitting on the ground. We had built them. We would spend some nights out here if our parents let us. I walked inside the house in front of me, there was still a couch in there. I looked round at all the pictures on the walls and ceiling. They were mainly pictures of Jax and I but there were a few of Donna and Opie. I layed on the old couch and cried myself to sleep.

"i'm sorry" I could hear myself saying this over and over trying to wake up from my nightmare. The same nightmare i have had for the last three weeks.

I woke up shot up in bed clutching the necklace around my neck trying to catch my breath. Jax had his hand on my arm, I'm guessing he tried to comfort me while I was having that dream. I looked around and saw that I was in my room not the play house.

"What are you doing here Jax?" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you but you keep avoiding me" He replied

I looked down and saw that he had two pictures in his hands. The ones I had added to my mirror when I got home.

"Is this what I don't know?" he asked

I nodded

"You have kids? Is that why you left to be with someone else?" he asked

I knew he was trying to hide his pain but I could hear it in his voice.

"I have a son" I stated

"But there's two kids in the picture, Riles" his voice almost a whisper

"Yea, my daughter didn't make it. She passed away after two days the doctors couldn't save her" my voice started to crack I had fresh tears falling now.

"Is that why you left to be with someone else?" Jax asked looking at me

I opened my mouth to answer but heard Donna barge through the front door, instead of answering I ran out the room to her. I started to panic just seeing her out of breath, I knew she had ran here. Her house was only five houses down. If she was running something was seriously wrong.

"What is it" my fear clear in my voice

"Your mom , she took tommy from my parents house" Donna spit the words out


End file.
